


To Assume

by haztobegood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sub Harry, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haztobegood/pseuds/haztobegood
Summary: “You know, I don’t think spankings are going to cut it tonight. Not only did you disobey me, but I had to watch you all day, knowing what you were up to.” Harry’s jaw drops as he realizes that Louis had known all along. He’d walked himself right into the trap. He’d tripped the wire. He groans. This punishment was going to be so much more than he could anticipate.





	To Assume

A plug. Harry is wearing a plug.

At first, Louis thinks that Harry’s restlessness on the flight from Los Angeles to New York is a result of building anxiety. It isn’t often that they’re able to fly on a plane together, and even less often that it’s a daytime commercial flight, so nerves would be understandable. But by the third time he catches Harry adjusting himself under the blanket, he’s figured it out.

Of course, Louis doesn’t tell Harry that he’d figured it out. It’s rather fun watching him try to pretend like everything is normal. The sharp intake of breath as the plane makes a rough landing. The constant shifting in his seat as they wait for the plane to be taxied to the gate. The rush to stand in the aisle under the guise of collecting their bags from the overhead compartment. Louis can tell that Harry is already starting to fall under. He’s quieter than usual, and looks a bit lost as he walks absently through the gate. Louis places a hand on the small of his back, guiding him as they follow their security to the waiting car. 

They’ve rarely had a chance to scene in the past year. It’s difficult with their hectic schedules keeping them apart for long stretches of time. But they’d planned ahead and gotten the weekend off to recharge before the demands of their projects would kick into full gear. With two days off, alone together in their seldom used New York apartment, it would be the perfect time to get back into their scene and release all of the built-up tension.

Louis spends the car ride contemplating their situation. Harry has tried to surprise him with things like this in the past. The first time he’d worn panties was his favorite of Harry’s surprises. He smiles to himself as he recalls his reaction to seeing the baby blue lace panties for the first time. Louis knows it’s Harry’s way of showing some control over the situation. Harry assumes that if he presents his desires as a surprise for Louis, Louis will give him everything he wants. But this time, Louis has the upper hand. He needs to remind his Sub that he is the one in control.

 

 

Harry follows Louis into their apartment and drops their carry-on bags in the hallway. He hung his and Louis’ coats in the entry closet and then he picked up their shoes to put them in the closet. As he stands up, the plug shifted bumping his sensitive spot. He breathes in sharply and bites at the inside of his cheek as he tries to hold back a whimper. He’d made it this long, it would be a shame to give away his surprise before they’d even started to play.

He’d put in his favorite plug, a silver metal one with a clear gem on the end, before they’d left for the airport. He’d been fine until about halfway through the flight, when he’d let his mind wander to how amazing he’d feel when Louis would finally pull out the plug and fuck him hard. After that, it’d been difficult to keep a neutral face so he didn’t spoil the surprise for Louis.

He enters the kitchen where Louis is sitting at the breakfast bar. He’d poured two glasses of water and is scrolling through his emails on his phone. He sits stiffly on the edge of the stool.

“Thanks, hon.” Harry says. He takes a large gulp of the cold water. There’s a tension in Harry’s mind, increasingly taut since they’d gotten off the plane. The anticipation of what’s to come building and tightening in his core. He’d spent the entire twenty minute car ride imagining how shocked Louis will be when he reveals his surprise. And how amazing his reward will be. He hopes Louis is pleased that Harry had been thinking ahead and planning something special for tonight. The tension heightens in the silence of their kitchen as Louis continues to scroll through his emails.

“Do you want to play tonight?” Louis asks. The tension snaps as the question registers in his already fuzzy mind.

“Yes, of course,” Harry says, turning to Louis with dark, hooded eyes.

Louis’ dominance seeps into his tone as he lists his instructions slowly. “Shower. Pick out something to wear. Sit in the chair. Do not touch yourself.” Harry processes each word carefully, wanting to be good. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Lou.” Harry nods once.

“You have fifteen minutes. Go.”

 

 

Louis takes his time in their guest bathroom. He showers quickly, washing away the staleness from the nearly six hour flight. He lets his mind wander to the scene to come. He’s already knows that he will use Harry’s ‘surprise’ to his advantage tonight. But he also has a few options, things they’ve discussed by not yet had a chance to try. His cock takes interest at the ideas, and he’s half-hard by the time he turns off the shower. He dries himself quickly and throws on a pair of sweatpants from his carry-on bag.

He returns to their bedroom to find Harry in the arm chair, exactly as directed. He’s sitting ramrod straight, feet planted squarely on the floor and his hands planted on his thighs. He is staring at the bed. He probably hasn’t even noticed Louis come up the stairs.

“Oh baby,” Louis says. Harry jumps slightly, startled back to reality by his voice. “You’re being so good for me. Did you do everything I asked?”

“Yes, Lou.” Harry’s dark eyes follow Louis as he walks around the bedroom. Louis stands in front of him so Harry has to look up to meet his eyes. His fingertips make indents in the meat of his thighs where he’s pressing all the anticipation and tension through his hands. From his vantage point Louis can see the tip of Harry’s hard cock sticking out of soft pink lace panties. Louis tries to suppress a smile, pleased that Harry had been in the mood to dress up for their scene tonight.

“That’s good baby. Now, it’s been a while since we’ve played. Can you remember your safe words?”

Harry’s voice is sweet and slow like honey as he repeats their safe words, a variation of the stoplight system they’d agreed upon when they’d first started playing years ago. The routine beginning of their scenes helps both of them settle into their roles and this night is no different. The meandering words Harry is speaking pull him in. When Harry’ finishes, Louis kisses him gently and then steps back.

“Very good. Now remember you can use your safe words at any time tonight. I think we might try something a bit different.” Harry’s eyes widen at the suggestion and goosebumps tickle at his arms. “Are you ready, baby?”

Harry nods. Louis grabs his hand and pulls him toward the bed. Louis guides him to lay in the center of the bed and crawls on top, straddling him but not yet settling into the cradle of his hips. He leans forward to kiss Harry before trailing kisses down to his chest. He takes his time rolling and sucking on his left nipple and playing with the right. Harry’s soft moans fill the silence of the bedroom and he bucks his hips up, searching for much needed friction after an entire day of being on edge. Louis takes his time, dragging out his ministrations in a way that he knows will drive Harry mad.

“Lou, please”

“Please, what?”

“Please, more.”

“Baby, use your words.” Louis’ voice is firm.

“Please fuck me.” Harry punctuates his request by thrusting his hips up again. Louis pretends to think for a moment, before he crawls off of Harry’s lap and reaches for a bottle of lube in the side drawer.

“Alright. Up you go. Hands and knees baby.” Louis removes his sweatpants and settles onto the bed as Harry moves around to the new position. Harry makes a show of it, his hips moving exaggeratedly and the lace stretching obscenely over his arse as he kneels down in front of Louis and presents himself.

“Gorgeous babe.” Louis palms his arse cheek, touching the pad of his thumb to the gem on the end of the plug. “But what’s this now?” Louis plays up his surprise as he presses firmly, shifting the plug. Harry drops forward, a moan ripping out of him at the sudden pressure on the plug.

“I wanted to surprise you. Do you like it?” Harry wiggles his hips as he speaks, his voice lighter than usual. He sounds pleased with himself. A thrum of electric excitement surges through Louis at what’s to come.

“When.” A command, not just a question. Louis’ voice is short, the tone he reserves for punishments.

The change in tone is not lost on Harry. His posture tightens and the tension returns to his limbs. He shifts around to look at Louis, then kneels with his hands in his lap, his favorite submissive pose. He trembles as he tries to recover from his misstep. “B-before the airport. I put it in at home. I wanted—needed to be ready for you. I-I wanted to be good for you.” Harry drops his eyes, staring at his hands afraid to see his reaction look at Louis. This wasn’t how Harry had thought the night would go.

“You were greedy, Harry.” Harry whines at the reprimand. Louis pauses to let his words glaze over the gentle fuzziness, adding a sharp edge to the headspace that Harry is in. This isn’t a time to be soft and forgiving, Harry needs stern reminder of his place. “You assumed you could do what you wanted and I would gladly let you. You know better. I’m going to have to punish your misbehavior tonight then.”

“No, but I. No, I did it for you.” Harry’s words are minced, his eyes are shifting about the room, and he’s biting his lip. All sure signs that Louis has him right where he wants him. The control of the situation fills Louis with the sureness that he craves during their scenes.

“What do you think the punishment should be?”

Harry also whines at this. Louis catches a subtle shifting of his hips, as Harry shifts his hips. He’s probably anticipating a thorough spanking or maybe even the paddle. It’s been a long while since the last time Louis had punished him, but he’d had all day to devise an even better punishment for this situation.

“Spanking. Ten.” Harry bites his lip. Louis pretends to consider his offer.

“Just ten?”

“Fifteen? Twenty?” Harry is quick to tack on.

“You know, I don’t think spankings are going to cut it tonight. Not only did you disobey me, but I had to watch you all day, knowing what you were up to.” Harry’s jaw drops as he realizes that Louis had known all along. He’d walked himself right into the trap. He’d tripped the wire. He groans. This punishment was going to be so much more than he could anticipate.

“You thought you were being so clever, wearing a plug, feeling full all day. Assuming that I’d give you my cock the moment we got home. You were so greedy today. But I also had all day to think about your punishment. Something that is fitting for someone as greedy as you, baby.”

Harry looks up, hoping for some indication of what Louis is hinting at, but sees only Louis’ stern face. Louis grabs the bottle of lube and then moves over on the bed. “Lay on your back.”

Harry complies readily, laying down where Louis has propped up some pillows. Louis lets him get comfortable, although it takes a moment of shifting to adjust to the position of the plug. It’s been in for so long and Harry has been on edge for hours, that every movement sends sparks through his veins. Louis kneels over him and checks in, “You remember your safe words, babe?”

“Yeah,” Harry says.

“Good. Now keep your hands on the headboard.” Harry quickly grasps the metal rungs and nods. “Be good.”

With that final command, Louis swings his legs to the side and straddles Harry’s torso backwards and Harry groans as he feels the weight of Louis’ hard cock bump his thigh as he moves. From here, Louis has a perfect view of Harry’s straining hard-on, flushed red and contrasting beautifully with the soft pink lace. But he ignores it completely, opting instead to give Harry a sight he can’t look away from.

He coats his fingers with lube. He can feel Harry staring, the thrill of having him watch but unable to touch is one of Louis’ favorite parts of playing. He knows it drives Harry mad to be denied access to participate.

Louis shifts forward, bracing one arm on the bed as he reaches behind with the other. He circles his hole, teasing himself for a moment before finally pressing in. He presses forward to the knuckle, slowly adjusting and relaxing into the sensation. He draws out the process, only adding a second finger after there is no resistance to the first. He can hear Harry’s whimpers and moans as he continues, opening himself but never touching his spot. He begins to rock his hips with the movements, losing himself in the intensity of the sensations. But a warm palm on his hips snaps him back into control. “Harry.”

Harry pulls his hand back like he’d been burned. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Remember this is a punishment. Don’t be greedy. Keep your hands on the headboard.” Louis adds a third finger, rocking his hips without any particular rhythm. Harry whimpers again, but keeps his hands to himself.

Without warning Louis pulls his fingers out and climbs off of Harry. Harry gasps, at a loss for what is happening and what is to come.

He shifts off of Harry and looks him in the eye, “Harry, do you remember what you’re being punished for?”

“I was greedy.”

“Very good, this is your punishment for being greedy and wearing a plug without permission. You thought you were being so clever, wearing a plug so I’d give you my cock. But you’ve not earned my cock. Instead, you’re going to fuck me. Give me what I want.”

Harry’s cock twitches in the constraints of the lace panties. Louis peels them off slowly, placing a kiss at the tip of his cock as he pulls them down. Louis tosses them aside and lays on the bed, propping his hips with a pillow. Harry’s movements are slow and uncoordinated as he positions himself between Louis’ spread legs. This is new for them, and Louis can sense Harry’s hesitancy. “Alright, baby?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he says as he slicks up his straining cock. He crawls forward, leaning in to kiss Louis as he normally does. He reaches down and lines himself up without breaking the kiss. It’s clumsy and he misses. He tries again, but he just can’t do it. He’s been on the edge of subspace for so long, overwhelmed by the day of edging and watching Louis finger himself. He just wants to be good while fucking Louis.

All the emotions are pulling him into a restless headspace, but Louis places his hand on his cheek and reassures him, “You’re doing so good baby. Take your time.”

Harry sits back on his heels and takes a deep breath. Louis’ praise washes away the panic and he adjusts his position. He strokes his cock once more and then focuses as he guides himself, pressing into his tight heat. He glides in inch by inch, giving Louis time to adjust. His hips meet Louis’ arse and he waits, needing a direction from louis so he knows what comes next. He’s a bit lost in himself at all the newness of being inside Louis but not in control of himself.

Louis picks up on this quickly, grunting, “Move.” Harry gives a tentative shallow thrust. “Fuck me like you thought I was going to fuck you.”

Harry shifts his weight forward and begins fucking Louis hard, as hard as he’d wanted. Each shift of Harry’s hips causes him to clench around the plug still in his arse. It’s intense, being filled while also inside Louis. He knows he won’t last long. Louis tightens his legs around Harry’s hips, adjusting the angle, and moans as he finally hits his spot.

Harry speeds up his hips, losing the rhythm of the thrusts as he tries to hold back his orgasm for Louis. Louis begins to stroke his own cock, twisting his fist over the head on each pull. He reaches a hand behind and pulls Harry’s arse to get him deeper. He can feel the energy pooling at his core and it only takes a few more thrusts aimed at his spot to bring him to the edge. Louis presses down on Harry’s plug as he comes.

Lightning bursts behind Harry’s eyes as the plug nudges his prostate. He thrusts his hips in deep as he spills inside Louis. His arms give out and he collapses on top of Louis. He feels Louis gently remove the plug and then he tries to regain movement of his limbs. He’s barely able to slip out of Louis and flop onto his side before the weight of his mind pulls him completely into the warm subspace.

Louis cuddles up around him, pulling him in tight and playing with his hair while he’s under. When Harry slowly reopens his eyes, he finds Louis’ softest smile shining for him. “You did so good baby. Perfect. I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Here](http://haztobegood.tumblr.com/post/184519179218/to-assume-by-haztobegood-rating-e-word-count) is a rebloggable post for the fic.


End file.
